YMCA Boys
by CrazyPeopleAreMyPeople
Summary: Flack takes some YMCA boys to a Forencsic Exibition. He asks Danny to help but finds out he need more help. Lindsay is recruited and the YMCA boy's begin to 'like' her and Danny gets jealous. It is my first ever story! Plez be nice!
1. Mysterious Brunette

YMCA Boys

Chapter 1

Danny bounded up the stone stairs of the Met. It was a boiling day in July and he was due to meet Flack at the entrance with the group of the YMCA boys he helps out with. All he knew was that Flack needed help with a group of teenage boys and teaching then about forensics.

Quickly looking at his watch, he realised he was late so sped up his pace. Once at the top, he looked around and noticed Flack.

'**Hey man, sorry I'm late. Got caught up at the Lab. We ready to go in?!'**

Flack turned around and saw Danny,

'_Don't worry 'bout it. We have only been waiting 'ere for bout 5 minutes anyway. And no we can't go right in now!'_

'**Why?'**

'_I had more interest in this visit then I thought I would have and had to recruit some more help. She should be here any minute!'_

'**She???'**

'_Lindsay!'_

While NYPD's finest carried on talking, what they didn't know was that one of the older boys of the group was listening into their conversation.

* * *

'**Why are we still standing here? Flack has his Lab Rat mate! Can't we go in?' **Sam asked the group. As Jack walked over to the group of boy's he heard Sam's last question and said,

'_No we can't yet. Flack just told the Lab Rat called 'Danny' that we had to wait for another one, but a girl Lab Rat.'_

'**Another one?! Seriously!!! They will be talking 'bout things like acid 'n crap!!! God!! I bet she ain't hot either!!! Bet you she is some nerdy girl with braces 'n thick glasses!! We should so mess with her!!!'**

The other boys quickly agreed. Just then Sam turned around and noticed a brunette lady getting out of a cab.

'**Whoa!!! Check out that fine thing!!!'**

The boys turned around to this statement and their mouths dropped. As the women stood up the boys checked her out even more. She didn't look like the type of women that took much interest in a museum; she was wearing knee length denim jeans that showed off her legs and a thin white spaghetti strap top with a small jacket, that was rolled up at the arms, on over the top. Lower down she was wearing strappy sandals and a pair of sunglasses on her head. She was on her mobile phone and talking to, what seemed a very important call.

The boys continued to stare with their mouths open when Flack and Danny walked over to them.

'**What do you think they are looking at?'**

'_Don't know!!'_

Danny and Flack continued to walk over to the boys, when Danny's phone rings. He quickly excuses himself and Flack continues to walk over to the boys.

'_Oi!! Sam!! Watch you guys gaping at?!'_

'**Her!'**

He points to the women and Flack has a quick laugh to himself. The boys look at him asthough he is crazy, then Flack shouts,

'_Hey!! Lindsay!!! Over here!!!'_

The mysterious brunette that the boys had been gaping at looked up. Lindsay then smiled and signalled with her hand that she needed a minute to finish her conversation off. Flack continued to laugh to himself when Danny walked over.

'**Hey man, sorry 'bout that. It was Mac. So did you find out what the boys were gaping at and what is so funny?'**

Flack quickly had another chuckled to himself and then pointed to Lindsay. Danny's face turned from confused to stunned. The woman that the boys were staring at was Lindsay. **His **Montana.


	2. DannyJealousNo Way!

YMCA Boys

Chapter 2

Lindsay finishes her conversation and starts to climb the stairs to meet up with the boys. As she walks, the boys and Danny's eyes follow her every move. When she reached the top, she smiled and said to Danny and Flack,

'**Hi guys!! Sorry 'bout that!! Stella wanted to know if I could go to a party or something with her!!!'**

She then turned to the boys,

'**So Flack you goin' to introduce me?'**

'_Oh yeh Sorry Lindsay!…Lindsay, this is Sam, Jack, Colby, Mike, Tony, James, Lil Stevie and Michael. Guys, this is Lindsay. She works at the Lab with Danny.'_

'_**Hi Lindsay!!!' **_They all said together.

'**Hi guy's!! So you ready to go in?'**

The boys pretended to sound excited about Forensics and shout 'Yeah'. Lindsay then turned around and bumped into Danny. All the while, the boys were checking her ass out.

'**Oh!! Hi Danny! I didn't see you there.' **She smiles, **'You ready to go in?'**

Danny smiles back and say's yeah. He then notices the boys staring at her ass.

'_Ummm….. Lets go Montana! Hope your ready for a full day full of boys!!'_

She chuckles,

'**Of course Danny! I couldn't think of anything better to do on my day off but come and spend the day with you, Flack and some boy's, teaching them about forensics!'**

She laughs again and walks up the stares with Danny.

'_Hey Montana! You do realise that the boys have been checking you out since you got out that cab!! Right?!'_

'**What?!….Danny I think your delusional!'**

'_I'm not!! They have!!!'_

Danny sounded frustrated when he said this. _Is he jealous that the boys, HORNY TEENAGE boy's, are checking me out? No!! He can't be!! But he does look slightly upset! _Lindsay thought. As Lindsay turned around she saw that in fact the boys were actually checking her ass out._ I could have some fun with this! _She thought with a smile on her face.


End file.
